El brillo del sol
by escribiendosueos
Summary: Desde que él se aparto de su lado Renesmee solo sueña con salir de casa, con formar parte de lo mundano y con sentir su calor. Poco a poco conseguirá tener esa vida "normal" que tanto ansia sin cesar en su busqueda. Pero, ¿que pasaría si alguien la arrastrarla otra vez a formar parte de lo sobrenatural? ¿Que si su naturaleza vampirica la empuja a la aventura?


Soy Renesmee Carilie Cullen y hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser Nessie. Todo cambio cuando ganamos la batalla contra los Vulturis. Hasta mucho después no entendí por que lo hizo pero simplemente desapareció de mi lado. Dejo de ser mi gran amigo, mi gran apoyo, deje de ser yo. Simplemente una parte de mi se fue con el. Toda mi familia lo noto. Yo solo aparentaba 10 años entonces aun que mi inteligencia era muy superiora la de una niña de esa edad. Nada conseguía llenar el vació que había dejado su ausencia pero con el tiempo fui olvidando su cariño y aun que no lo conseguí, la idea de salir algún día y buscarlo apaciguo el dolor. Yo sabia que hasta que no dejara de crecer no podría relacionarme con el mundo publico así que me prometí a mi misma prepararme para ello en estos años que me quedaban.

Era muy fuerte y rápida para ser medio humana así que me dejaban dar paseos sola por el bosque leyendo, escuchando algo de música o simplemente disfrutando de la vida que me rodeaba. Esa era mi libertad. No podía acercarme a nada que tuviera que ver con la civilización como yo lo llamaba por lo que estar en contacto con la naturaleza ocupaba todas mis tardes. Por las mañanas tenia un ajetreado "horario académico" como lo llamaba papá. Todos los días a primera hora de la mañana tenia lo que en un centro educativo mundano llamarían educación física. Corría con papa, es decir detrás de papa ya que no era tan rápida como ninguno. Seguido tenia clases de "defensa" con tío Jasper. Así era como les gustaba llamarlo. Yo sabia que ellos temían que me alejara de su protección y tuviera un enfrentamiento pues sabían que mi parte humana me daría desventaja. La fuerza la trabajaba con tío Emmet. Yo sabia que a mis padres no les gustaba que yo tuviese conocimientos sobre la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero sin ellos tampoco me dejarían alejarme nunca de casa y ellos sabían cuanto ansiaba salir de ahí, no por ellos sino por él, por mi. Las ultimas clases antes del mediodía variaban dependiendo del día de la semana pero mi asignatura favorita era ingles pues adoraba la literatura. A toda mi familia le gustaba que tuviese esa pasión por la lectura, pues desde pequeña la había sacado a la luz. Pero desde que el vació se abrió paso en mi interior mis gustos literarios tornaron en otra dirección.

Aun que parezca mentira mi día a día se convirtió en una rutina no muy diferente a la de otras adolescentes exceptuando, claro, que yo no me había relacionado con nadie nuevo desde que aparentaba 7 años.

Cuando aparentaba 16 mis hormonas se revolucionaron. Para mi familia ya era difícil la convivencia con una pre-adolescente que los esquivaba continuamente con el único objetivo de estar sola, pero es que a los 16 mi presencia era insoportable. A todos y a cada uno de mis familiares de desmoralizaba mi humor. Me dolía no pertenecer totalmente a ninguna parte. Si fuese humana podría formar parte del mundo y si fuese totalmente vampiro podría salir y comérmelo. Las discusiones era a menudo a causa de mis ganas de escaparme de allí. Torturaba a mi padre con mis pensamientos y mi tío Jasper sufría conmigo el vació.

Edward sabia continuamente lo que pensaba y eso era lo peor de todo. Los culpaba a todos de mi dolor. Me sentía como Rapuncel en la torre esperando a un príncipe que hacia tiempo que brillaba por su ausencia. Cuando me sentía realmente perdida le pedía a mama que me protegiera de Edward con su don pero era absurdo proteger mis pensamientos. Cuando lloraba en el bosque y alguno de ellos me oía chillar se acercaban y intentaban consolarme con abrazos y besos. Y al hacerlo el que hasta entonces había sido mi único don les hacia cómplices de mis sentimientos y los repetía por su cuerpo como un eco sordo. Yo no quería causarles dolor. Simplemente me sentía incomprendida y una parte de mi buscaba la comprensión de los demás, era en esos momentos cuando mi subconsciente y lo que mas adelante Eleazar llamaría mi "don primerizo" me traicionaban.

Hasta entonces pensábamos que esa era mi única "habilidad especial" como lo llamaba el abuelo, todos decían que nuestras habilidades eran en parte por nuestra personalidad, pero todos coincidían que la mía también me venia de los genes de mis padres. Decían que era la forma que teníamos los vampiros de adaptarnos a nuevos estímulos. Aun no se si es así o no, lo que se es que todo se activo la tarde en la que salí por primera vez de allí.

Fue después de comer cuando recibí la noticia. Me había acostumbrado a comer comida humana aun que solo me gustaban ciertos alimentos, en su mayoría consumía pastas y azucares. Los demás nutrientes los conseguía de la sangre, como no, siendo una Cullen, animal. Ese día comí bajo presión pues Alice no me dejaba comer tranquila.

-Rápido! Rápido! -me gritaba- Acabo de ver la decisión que han tomado tus padres y me muero por ver tu cara cuando te lo cuenten cielo. ¿ No puedes comer mas deprisa ?- Me pedía con su angelical voz.

-Uhuuum.- Le decía con la boca llena de los deliciosos espaguetis con tomate que me había preparado Esme.- Esto es lo mas rápido que puedo comer Alice, ademas por un par de minutos mas no van a cambiar de decisión. Y en todo caso tu lo verías y me llevarías corriendo a la otra casa a que si?- le dije intentando que me dejara comer tranquila.

En ese momento Rose que había escuchado todo desde el piso de arriba bajo corriendo al comedor con nosotras.

-Alice dejala comer tranquila. Si come muy deprisa después le dolerá el estomago por tu culpa.- Le recrimino a la tía Alice con el ceño fruncido.

Esto era precisamente lo que mas me molestaba de tia Rose. Se pensaba que no podía apañarmelas yo solita con nada, aun que en el fondo sabia por que lo hacia me molestaba igualmente. Ignore su presencia al igual que lo hacia con la de Alice que esta sentada en frente viendo como iba acabándome el plato. En cuanto me metí lo poco que quedaba de comida en la boca Alice se levanto de un saltito con ojos brillantes. Como me apetecía hacerla rabiar un poco negué con la cabeza. Su cara me revelo una expresión de duda que yo conteste con una sonrisa torcida. Me volví hacia la nevera y saque un yogur. Su cara izo una mueca de enfado y mientras saca una cucharilla del cajón le guiñe un ojo a Rose que seguía en la esquina de la cocina apoyada contra la pared. Esta rió y Alice se giro hacia ella dejando escapar un bufido. Alice odiaba tener que esperar pero sobre todo que las cosas no fueran como ella quisiera. Me tome mi tiempo para comerme el yogur y en cuanto acabe sonreí a Alice.

-Renesme no me vaciles! Y ahora nos vamos a tu casa. Mientras terminabas de comer he visto como todos están allí esperando. Solo faltamos nosotras tres. - Añadió muy segura de sus visiones.

A mi no me sorprendió nada la situación. Mi familia siempre me estaba comprando cosas o haciendo regalos que creían capaces de acabar con mi soledad. Y no me malinterpretéis, de veras que los apreciaba y utilizaba pero estaba tan acostumbra a ello que lo odiaba. Siempre era lo mismo. Tía Alice se emocionaba por saberlo antes que nadie, todos se reunían en casa pues decían que les encantaban mis emociones humanas, aun que claro solo algunas, yo seguía con mi rutina en la que incluía el uso de algún objeto nuevo y todo volvía a empezar. Era una y otra vez así, el pez que se muerde la cola amigos.

A pesar de que estaba cansada por el entrenamiento de hoy me esforcé en seguir el paso a mis dos tías de camino a mi casa. Cuando llegamos como bien había dicho Alice todos estaban en casa. Fue entrar por la puerta principal, pasar al salón y ver a mi familia colocada en un semicírculo mirando hacia la entrada donde me encontré sola. Mis tías ya habían corrido a colocarse al lado de sus parejas. Todos me miraban expectantes pero ¿no eran ellos los que me iban a sorprender a mi ?

-Hola, Renesmee, hija, - empezó mi padre con una sonrisa que delataba su emoción- sabes que ahora aparentas algo mas que 16 y llevamos algún tiempo... esto... -_si no lo veo no lo creo, _pense, _Edward Cullen nervioso._- discutiendo entre todos cuando deberías salir por primera vez.

Yo sabia lo que quería decir con salir. Quería decir ir de compras o ir al cine, dar una vuelta por un parque o simplemente sentarme en un banco en medio de la calle. Quería decir exponerme a lo social. A relacionarme, a empezar a conocer el mundo humano en una manera un poco mas practica. En el momento en el que todas esas ideas llegaron a mi cabeza mi corazón se acelero de la emoción y todos dibujaron una sonrisa en sus caras. En ese preciso momento note el escudo de mama protegiéndome de el lector de mentes de su marido. Empece a ponerme nerviosa. Mi padre no había dicho mas después de esa dudosa frase. Se había callado ahí y yo no paraba de tragar saliva. Una gota de sudor empezó a resbalar por mi frente. Fui entonces consciente de que seria una especie de excursión. Iría y volvería el mismo día pero eso era suficiente por el momento.

¿Podre salir a Port Angeles ?- Pregunte con voz temblorosa. Mi voz reflejaba la incredibilidad que sentía respecto al asunto.

Estarás controlada.- Me advirtió mama echando una mirada a mi padre. - Y programaremos todo ya lo sabes.- añadió rápidamente.

¿Pero estaré sola verdad?- dije con una voz demasiado aguda. Era tan sorprendente que la intensa sonrisa que reflejaba mi cara hacia que me dolieran los pómulos.

Mas o menos.- Dijo papa. Y yo espere a que continuara pues no tenia fuerzas para replicar nada.- En realidad pensábamos que podrías ir al cine y yo te esperaría fuera. Tendría que concentrarme en tus pensamientos en todo momento por lo que pudiera pasar...

Eso ultimo me hizo pensar que mi padre temía que yo atacara a algún humano pero estuvo muy lejos de ofenderme. En ese momento solo podía pensar en salir. Y aunque no era de las que me conformaba con estar mejor a pesar de no estar del todo bien, la oferta me pillo tan por sorpresa que inundo todos mis pensamientos. Salir.

Aun que lo del cine es provisional estamos abiertos a nuevas sugerencias cariño- Dijo mama.

La biblioteca. - Me apresure a decir. A esas alturas mi imaginación ya estaba volando y no pude dar mas explicaciones.

¿La biblioteca? - pregunto mi tío Emmet poniendo mucas de aburrimiento. - ¿vas a salir de cara para convertirte en una empollona?- rió divertido, pero tía Rose lo hizo callar de un codazo.

Podría estar rodeada de mundanos pero manteniendo las distancias. La gente estará estudiando y ella podrá llevarse sus deberes. Seria una forma sencilla de empezar.- Dijo tío Jasper. Y por eso lo adoraba, teníamos una forma parecida de ver las cosas.

-¿Podre?- pregunte. Demasiado emocionada esta vez. Mi petición quedo en una aguda suplica y todos rieron pero no me molesto.

A mi me parece bien, sera fácil.- dijo Edward y Bella asintió a su vez.

No me lo creía. No podía ser cierto, pero lo era. Me quede paralizada con la dolorosa sonrisa en la cara y el corazón a cien por hora. Y un agudo grito que sonó como "Yuuuuju" salio por mis labios desde mi garganta. Pegue un saltito como los de tía Alice a la vez que estiraba los brazos hacia arriba. Todos estallaron en carcajadas contagiados por mi felicidad. En ese momento mi madre me quito el escudo.

¿Cuando podre ir?- pregunte emocionada, pero me apresure a añadir- es decir, ¿cuando podremos ir?

No te emociones todavía cariño, aun no hemos decidido nada.- dijo mama.

¿La semana que viene?- pregunte con la esperanza de que les diera tiempo a organizarlo todo. Papa miro al abuelo buscando la misma respuesta que yo.

Por que por supuesto mi familia tenia que organizarlo bien. Tenían que pensar en que biblioteca estaríamos. Donde se colocaría Edward por si la cosa iba mal y tenia que intervenir. Yo estaba segura de que eso no seria necesario pero aceptaba la condición de que viniera conmigo. Lo que es lo mismo que idear un plan de escape. Él estaría alejado de mi en todo momento y nadie me relacionaría con el. Ademas necesitarían tiempo para prepararme. Seguro que Alice querría controlar el tiempo para prepararme la ropa y Jasper seguro que tendría que pasar algún tiempo conmigo enseñándome a controlar mis emociones a través de mi respiración. Eso si que seria complicado, siempre he sido muy esclava de mis impulsos. Seguro que Esme y Rose reforzarían mis lecciones sobre como ser agradable y educada, o algo mas informal y sociable en el momento que la situación lo requiriese. Carlise me daría una de sus charlas sobre lo importante que es no herir humanos y todo el rollo vegetariano mientras que Emmet me enseñaría como mantener a los chicos a ralla. Aun que eso no seria necesario por que por mucho que me pese papa estaría allí para vigilarme. ¿Eran todos muy previsibles en sus roles o me estaba convirtiendo en Alice? Papa rió al seguir el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Renesmee habrá que organizarlo todo bien, no queremos que hagas daño a nadie pues sabemos que eso te heriría profundamente. - dijo Carlise devolviéndome al presente.

-Claro.- dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa- No pasara nada por esperar dos semanas.

La cara de Carlise no expresaba precisamente que el estuviera convencido pero en todo caso Esme le toco el hombre y le insistió con una sonrisa. Ya esta. Me había salido con la mía. Dos semanas y saldría, saldríamos.

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude de la casa y me adentre en el bosque. Corrí hasta que mis pulmones no me dieron mas de si. Aun que no podía verlo tenia la cara colorada y lo sabia. Gotas de sudor recorrían mi cuerpo. Me tire en la hierva boca arriba intentando coger todo el aire que mi cuerpo me pedía. Y otro grito aun mas fuerte que el que había pegado en casa salio de mi garganta. "YUUUUJU!" Resonó en el bosque.


End file.
